The Boy with the Golden Hair
by VictiniBFF
Summary: 200 years after the battle with father Ed and Al walk into Death City. Join the DWMA as under cover foreign exchange students to ask Lord Death to help fight against truth, so Al can get his body back and Ed his humanity. While there some of the current student get curious of the Elric's true origins.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long its been...

Only two are left out of the hundreds, no thousands of us.

We beat father, and the rest of the homunculi, but at a terrible price. We were all just part of a game. We couldn't even control ourselves. All of us were just puppets at the hands of the demon, truth.

Now is our turn to take a stand. No more of being controlled! We now have the power to beat truth, but I know we will probably never. Too many lives have been taken. I can't stand it anymore. It feel like we have done more damage than good in our life.

We don't know what to do, or how to do it. We are lost.

Then all that leads to is to start again.

Just like in the beginning, me and Al against the world. I guess that is what we were meant to do.

Though now it is different. Al still searching for his body, and me...me. I'm searching for my humanity.

Father achieved making the transmutation circle, we failed to stop him in time. All we had time to do was making it backfire not to him, but to me.

Al was the only one who was safe since of his 'armor protection'. Everyone else including father and the rest of the homunculi were not.

Since then we have be traveling, just me and Al. We have done our very best for not using the power of the stone now inside of me. Time does not affect us anymore. We believed that we have seen everything. Living for a few hundred years can do that to a person.

That was up until today when we walked into a city called Death City.

* * *

Reviews are accepted


	2. Chapter 2

At first we wondered why we haven't see this city on any map, but when we traveled inside of the city we found out.

Two reasons to be exact. One were the flyers about a school here called the DWMA or the Death Weapon Meister Academy led by Death, and the second was of the huge building in the middle of town which was suppose to be the school.

The both of us decided to try to attend this school to see if this 'Death' person or whoever it really was could assist us on getting Al's body back and my humanity. At this time any lead is a good lead.

* * *

I walked up to the first person I saw near the school which just happened to be a man in a lab coat which appeared to have stitching all through it, and a huge screw through his head.

"Hey you!' I yelled gaining his attention," how would somebody like me, get into this school?"

"Well, for starters we will need to see if you guys are weapons or meister, but by the looks of you two I'll say the guy in the weird armor is the weapon and then you as the meister just based on my observation of the difference in _height_."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD GET CRUSHED BY A FALLING LEAF!"

"Brother, he didn't say that," Al commented.

"Anyways, I'm one of the professors here, so if you really want to apply here, I'll put in a good word for you two. Anyways I think it will be fun, a nice new experiment. I wish you both good luck, you'll need it. Getting into this school isn't a piece of cake!"

"We'll just see about that!"

" Then I will see you guy next week since I am the judging all the entre exams. I do have to warn you, only a few kids get in at a time, so don't feel bad if you don't get in the first time," the professor said as he rolled away in what appeared to be a worn-down teachers swivel chair, and then a few seconds later crash one of the steps leading up to the school.

"Brother, are we really going to do this? Don't you think it will be a bit noticeable if a walking suite of armor and a 17 year-old just start going here, especially when they are really 216 and 217 years old. We haven't really been out in public at all since you were in the military," Al said worriedly.

"Don't worry Al I have already thought of the perfect way to fool these people. It's fool-proof! That professor is going to pay for calling me short!" I said happily.

* * *

I'm sorry if there was any spelling mistakes, and for the short chapters. I will try to make them longer! Reviews are accepted


End file.
